The Camaro's Bad Girl
by SweetieLuvAtomic
Summary: Follow Selena Witwicky, a violent and rebelious 15 year-old young girl, on the adventure of discovering a bizarre alien race, meeting a very irritating Camaro, and fighting off all the obstacles that stand in her way, including a certain group of robotic foes from another planet that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE CAMARO

The air around me became humid and sweat started beading down my forehead. The moon was the only light radiating the dusky evening. From all the pounding music being devoured by my ears, I was surely thought to be deaf by now, but no, I heard the crickets chirping, owls hooting soothingly, and just eerie and peaceful silen-

"H-hey! Uh…wen….yuh…uh…melp….me?" A very provocative dressed and obviously blotto girl came up to annoy me.

She drooped an arm over my shoulder limply. Her eyes were veiny and red, and her breath just made me want to heave up and barf on her precious stilettos.

"Err….depends on what I'm going to help you with?" I prompted, trying to shove the heavy body from me. Damn this girl needs to get gym membership or something!

Her head fell over for a second, but then it came right back up, "Suh…uh…ho…."

She entirely collapsed onto the sidewalk in front of me. Gosh, remember what Sam said. Walk away and pretend you didn't murder a person…even though I never really did, people mistaken me for it sometimes during my angry moments. Wait a minute; did she just call me a hoe? Well then I'll just take back my comment about murdering! I started taking my leave and letting the poor girl get raped or something until the high voice rang back into my ears.

"W-wait, y-yuh…juss….can't leave m-meh….'ere!" The infuriation got revived!

_Yaaaayyyy_.

Then I gave her a 'WTF?' look. I set my hands on my hips and just tapped the sole of my heels impatiently. Let's get this straight, I'm not a patient person, so don't do something that'll have to make me wait, even if meant waiting outside of a restroom while you're taking a dump out on the toilet. I bit lip as my nostrils flared, my uncomfortable body in this revealing clothes were also getting to my brain. I rolled my grey eyes once more as her head plopped back down.

I stooped down on her level, grabbed a fistful of her hair to prop her head up, "Listen sweetheart, you are painfully giving me a prissy fit right now and I don't prissy fits. I also don't like drama, I don't like mushy stuff or sappy romance, anymore you want to know about? Oh yeah, I also don't like annoying and drunk freaks calling me like I'm Catwoman to save them from their alcoholic fetishes, got it?"

"Well, aren't you a fucking angel?" She burped, but the sarcastic tone was clearly visible.

I don't have time for this High School prostitute, I could be home all curled up on my bed and hugging my Batman plushy close. Yes, I like Batman and every super hero that came from their moms out there. I talk to myself numerous time too as you can see, it's always some weird habit I got deceased with when I turned 10. Damn the number 10.

"None of some sort, but do you get the point? "

I studied her confused face for a moment, "Uh…yehh….I…dunno…."

I shook my head and got up to my full 5'4 height. I mentally cursed myself for staying out to late in the month of December. Oi, I needed to get a car fast, but apparently a 15 year-old's life doesn't go so slick with that idea.

"Melissa! You stupid chick! C'mon and stop bothering that other one!" A very masculine voice was heard from a couple strides away. Gee, nice way to call me hon. I gazed up and saw it was a boy, a glass of beer in his hand and a very cute boy in fact. Oh well, if his girlfriend is the chick that just buzz-killed me right now, then he's off of the list. I glanced back at Melissa who was struggling to get up. My rude and sometimes harsh heart started saying: "help her, help her!". Don't give in Sel, just don't!

"Oh c'mon you irritating creature!" I gave in, grasping her forearm and dragging her up. Once she was steady on her feet, she quavered as she walked over to the guy.

Finally, after being brutally harassed by Trent at school, hit in the head by displeasing Geometry equations, eating uncivilized slobs of meat, enduring painful stretches from Dance class, the hot and sticky dancing in the club, being almost raped by some hobo, and pushing off that drunk mistake, I could go home! Sweet home! Don't you guys ever wish you could worship the people who made home, the bed, and the sofa?

I just hope Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron aren't back from their 'date' yet. Apparently, a date to Uncle Ron meant free coupons for In-N-Out. That cheap bastard. Though, I love him and Aunt Judy for shipping me away from my dramatic life down at Arizona! I have to get home by 12 and the last time I checked my phone, it was 10 o'clock. Wait, I'm only 15, meaning I'm not even supposed to be out right this second…..ooh….that's just _really _awkward. As long as that guy doesn't rat me out, then I won't need to put him on my list of beheading. You guys know I really don't…..behead people right? Because...I would…go to...jail no, not jail, isn't it juvenile? You can see I'm not that intelligent at times, but I can be during my manipulative scenarios with Sam.

"Uh….buh-bye….err…girl from….what's that place….." Melissa finely giggled as the boy threw her over his shoulder.

"Bye Mel…." I uninterestedly waved back at her to show a teeny bit of kindness. I think I've seen her around in school, the one always caking herself with makeup! Yeah! Well, not a surprise she was in the club and in that sluttish outfit.

I started departing the area until something vibrated in my purse. I slipped the phone out of my purse and rolled my eyes at the caller I.D.

_Sammy_

I pressed the answer button, "Sup, Samster!"

"Sel, my mom and dad are coming home in 15 minutes, you have to get home!" He warned me frantically.

I choked on my spit for a second (odd I know), but regained my posture, "What the freak? Didn't they say they were coming home at 12?"

He groaned, "Well, I guess my mom didn't get the right toppings in the hamburger!"

I could sense he was being sarcastic about it. I laughed humorlessly, "Har har, very funny, Sam. I'll be home in 10 minutes! If they come any earlier-" I sighed heavily and moaned exhaustedly, "-then you stall!"

"W-what? No way, remember the last time I stalled?"

I giggled at the memory of Sam having to ask his mom for puberty information to keep her away from my room while I changed from my clubbing clothes and into pj's. Poor guy learned more things than his 8th grade health class!

"Stop acting like a baby and do it!" I commanded, smiling as I hung up on him.

I kept on walking down the vacant crosswalk, slowing down as something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the side and saw a black and yellow Camaro speeding right at me. Wait…hold on… slow down motherfu-

"What the hell!" I shrieked, jumping out of the way just before the Camaro raced down the spot I was just standing at, not even decelerating the speed at all. I got up off of the ground and waved my middle finger at the car. "I hope a bird craps on your head, asshole!"

Jesus Christ, I almost died! That car was even past the limit and that's a crosswalk! Meaning the giant red hexagon that says 'STOP' on it should be injected into your eyeballs! Ugh, I need sleep. Bad. On the up side, I get to go with Sam and Uncle Witwicky car shopping tomorrow after school! I get to tease Sam on his choice too! Haha…oh man….I still almost got killed though. That was scary, and usually I'm the scary one! Trust me, I'm not a bully, but I am tough and…..err….how to say it….insensitive? Uncle Ron always commented on how 'selfish' I am, but when the time comes, he always comes to me for help with his theatrical and sometimes comedic social life with his bizarre family.

* * *

I finally reached the house with 2 minutes to spare. I banged like a bratty 2 year-old (I once was) onto the front door until Sam whipped it open.

"2 minutes come on!" He glanced down at his watch.

"Okay, I think they-" A distant car engine ascending closer was heard at the end of the neighborhood. "Move man!"

I rammed him out of the way, his body crashing into the front door. "Good night to you too!"

I zipped up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door, already undressing my clubbing clothes off. I started bouncing around like a bunny when I tried to slip my heels off.

"Ouch, ugh, c'mon! W-w-whoa!" I gasped as I tipped to the side and fell down.

"What was that?" I heard Aunt Judy's voice ask from downstairs.

In adrenaline, I ripped the heels from its straps and threw it under my bed. I unpinned my hair from the raggy updo and ran into the bed, only in my underwear and my bra.

Damn my dignity! You only live once, man!

I hugged my comforter close just as Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron came walking in. Did I mention I am a pretty good actress? I stayed in a relaxed position, letting small snores come out of my mouth.

"I could've sworn I heard a thud upstairs….." Aunt Judy prompted with confusion.

Sam laughed nervously, "_What_? A t-thud? You must be watching Paranormal Activity too much Ma! Just have a nice warm bath to calm your nerves!"

"No, no, no…..wait…how come it smells like perfume? Did you invite a girl?" I wanted burst out laughing at the situation Sam is going through now.

"No way! Give me some high-five son!" I smirked at Uncle Ron's comment. I heard a weak smack of the hands and Judy sighed.

"Quiet you two! We might wake Sel up," Aunt Judy scolded the two idiots.

Yeah, you sure don't want to wake me up since I am sound asleep right now. Hint the sarcasm you guys, hint it.

"Sam, you're such a good actor-"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Sam snapped in panic. Don't panic boy, just don't! Or else I'll strap you into a lingerie one-piece from Victoria's Secret!

"Nothing?"

Uncle Ron saved the day by groaning, "Can we please get some sleep now? You too young man."

I smiled peacefully when three pairs of feet absconded my chilly and eerie dark room. I hugged my soft pillow closer and my body was soon waving goodbye for the day as I fell into a deep drowse, dreaming of that bastard Camaro chasing me. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: RETURN OF THAT CAMARO!

I hummed quietly to myself as I slipped my violin into its case. School…. I hate it and I always will! Doesn't everyone though? Luckily, it's my last period of the day! Huzzah, huzzah! Throw the confetti out you guys! Every ending of a hard day at school should be a freaking blessing. I locked my instrument away, grabbed my backpack, accidentally slapped a kid in the face, and then headed out of the Orchestra room. Not my fault the kid was to close when I was about to swing my locker shut.

"Sel!"

My body whipped around when I heard the disturbing voice of my cousin ring into my ears, "Samster! Joy and merry to see you here….all….sweaty."

I flinched a little when he came to close, a paper gripped into his shaking hand. "Guess what?!"

"You forgot to bring deodorant to Gym again?" I sarcastically guessed, smirking a wicked grin.

He laughed humorlessly, but shook his head, shoving the paper in my face. Literally.

"What the- do you really want to be the kid I just back-handed a minute ago?" I threatened him menacingly as I snatched the paper off of my face.

"No, because you'd probably fracture my jaw! Now read it!" He squealed like a little school girl. I sighed, when is my dearest cousin ever going to pass puberty? Maybe this is why Mikaela thinks of him as a ghost at lunch sometimes.

Mikaela Banes. One of my good ol' pals! She was in the 8th grade when I was in the 6th when we first met. My damn locker wouldn't be a nice one like all the others, so she helped me with it. She told me ever since that day, my locker and me were like brothers and sisters by our mean and stubborn attitudes. I beg to differ! I look better in black than that metallic cubby hole did! Ever since then also, Sam developed a puppy crush on her! But, I can't blame him. With her seductive and hot looks pretty voice, and wits, she truly is like a piece of the freshest meat in the market for hobos.

"Um…it's an upside down V with a line a going through it…." I told him.

He groaned, taking the paper out of my small hands to flip it over. I gasped and laughed.

"Oh! It's an A-! I see now! Thanks Sammy!" I giggled, but my smile faded away after 40 seconds or so and my face went blank, "What's so freaking special about it?"

"Remember what my dad said: Samuel James Witwicky, if you get 3 A's and 2 thousand dollars, I will buy you a new car," He mimicked the beastly deep voice of Uncle Ron.

"Sam, you're in the 11th grade and you don't know the difference between an A- and an A?" I raised my eyebrows at his bland face.

He took the paper out of my hands, "I'm sure my dad will give me a let-go on this one."

"Yeah and I'm sure that you would be able to meet Megan Fox one day," I answered in a sarcastic tone. I am a very rude and teasing person. That's probably why I only have 2 friends. Ugh….

He stuck his nose up, starting to walk away, "Dreams do come true!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, following close behind him for the end of the school day. Praying that Uncle Ron will accept my desperate cousin's A-, I am also praying that he'd be proud that I got straight A's on my report card! Again!

"Hey Sam, what did you get on your report card today anyways?" I asked him.

"I got A's and B's. Judging by the fact you're insults and comments aren't so bad today, you got straight A's," He retorted with a tint of annoyance.

Well then!

We stayed quiet after that and just trotted down the busy hallways of PDA, bullying, and jock chattering before we reached the front of the school. I saw the familiar vintage car of my Uncle sitting right down the stairs.

"You ready?" I challenged Sam.

"Uh….yeah."

"Don't be a wuss! Say it like you mean it Witwicky!" I shouted at him, some kids staring at me and Sam like idiots.

"SIR YES, SIR!" He saluted me, marching down the stairs to his dad's car.

I shrugged, descending the stairs and into Uncle Ron's car. I laid back onto the soft, leather seat as Sam and Uncle Ron talked about the grades. It wasn't long until Uncle Ron asked me about my report card too.

"I can be smart too," I huffed, handing the sheet of paper over. He smiled when his eyes ran over it. Nodding in approval, he turned to me.

"Good job Sel unlike Mr. Minus pants over here," He grumbled, starting the car up.

"But, I still get my car!" Sam sang aloud.

"That's really nice to hear!" I mocked the same sing-song voice.

He frowned at me, but turned back around. This is going to be fun for sure. My phone vibrated in my back pocket all of a sudden. My eyes softened when I saw it was my Grandma's home phone number.

"Hey, Gran," I greeted softly.

I saw Sam and Uncle Ron smirk from my peripheral vision. I heard the croaky voice of my Grandma chuckle, "Hi there sweetheart, how are your dealing up there in Chicago?"

She was so over-protective of me sometimes. Who could blame her; she wouldn't have wanted the same for me as_ her_ daughter. I snapped out of my mental thoughts and answered back, "I'm doing great! Uncle Ron, Aunt Judy, and Sam have been absolutely nice ever since I got here."

"That's marvelous, my dear! Oh, and your Grandfather says his greetings," She added.

I smiled, "Tell him hi too. How are you guys there? Arizona still burning?"

She laughed weakly and sighed, "We're doing fine, darling and it's becoming cooler…..gradually."

"I miss you guys," I pursed my lips, running a hand through my ebony hair that was flowing through the wind and into my freaking mouth! I spat it out with my tongue subtly.

"We miss you too pumpkin! Make sure to visit soon," She said with adoration.

"Yeah, I promise," I nodded approvingly.

"Well….your Grandfather is having a fit again," She prompted unsurely.

I shook my head even though I know she couldn't really see me, "Go Gran, it's alright. I'll call you soon, okay?"

She chuckled, "Thank you Sel-Bell, I'll talk to you again soon, farewell."

"Bye," I smirked as I brought the phone down and hung up.

My head rose up and my jaw dropped as we drove into a dealership for Porsches. No way. No effin' way man! You've got to be shitting kidding me? No! How the hell can I tease Sam for this? Life is a bitch with cool…..cars….dammit.

"No, no, NO, dad! You have got to be kidding me!" Sam excitedly exclaimed, putting a fist up onto his lips in utter drama.

I giggled when Uncle Ron started chortling in pure humor, "I am!"

"Aw! Good one Uncle Ron!" We gave each other a fist punch in joy. Nice times, nice times. I almost laughed my ass off more when I saw Sam's disappointed and blank expression.

"You think that's funny? What's wrong with you two?" He asked us both in disbelief.

You obviously thought I either felt guilty or sad, but that was the complete opposite. I smirked at him, "Yeah, I think it is down-right _hilarious _so, you got a problem with that, wimp?"

He appeared to be very uncomfortable right now and I could see right down that scrawny body of his that he was frightened. Yes, that's right. Be _very_ afraid. I'll make even the toughest of men cower behind their mothers. He laughed nervously, "Absolutely not!"

Deviously satisfied, I sat back, "That's what I thought."

Minutes passed and me being my teenage self, I got freaking bored. I pulled out my lemonade carton and started chugging from it. Ahhh, Minute-Maid, you can't live without it!

"Is that the entire lemonade carton from home?" Sam pointed to the halfway empty box weirdly. "You actually bring that to school?"

"Duh, don't you?"

His eyes drifted around for a moment, "No…."

"Then shut up," I snapped back at him jokingly, giggling.

He gaped and shook his head, obviously confused. I raised my eyebrows at him before taking another gulp of the juicy aroma. Unpredicted that we would enter a used car dealership called, Bobby B's, Sam groaned in frustration and well, you could already imagine what would happen if something idiotic happens to Sam and I had a liquid in my mouth.

"Holy cow shit!" I spat out all the lemonade in my mouth (which was a lot!) and splattered it all over the back of Sam's head.

He froze, disgusted and annoyed at the same time. Turning around, he flipped me off, starting to throw punches at me. Like a little girl, I squealed and smacked my hands at his action ones.

"Hey! Hey! Enough, both of you!" He took a deep breath in, "That line never gets old…"

"You bastard!" I let the rainbow of curses flow out of my mouth to my suppose-to-be-a-mistake cousin.

"You bitch!" He remarked back at me, my smacks turning into vicious punches.

It wasn't long until my back didn't feel the car door behind me. I gasped as I fell back and onto the hard parking lot floor. I quickly regained my balance back onto my feet, dusting off my clothes.

"Uncle Ron! What huh- oh, uh, hi."

Embarrassed and blushing red, the dark-skinned man chuckled, shaking my sore hand. "The name's Bobby B, you got some nerve to fight your cousin there."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How'd you know he was my cousin and nah, he's a lame wimp."

"Excuse me! I'm right here!" He informed from behind me.

Briefly, I kissed my hand and tapped it on my bust.

"Don't you dare tell me to kiss your ass!"

"Haha, darling, I didn't tell you, I showed it to you," I rephrased to him slowly.

He flexed his hands, a manner indicating to restrain him from not choking me. Oh, I love that guy! Walking around and investigating the trashy cars lined up. I heard Sam and Uncle Ron talking about my name and….40 year-old virgins? What in the world? I sure hope they're talking about twinkle-toes. I drifted my hand over the hood of an old Mustang. I love this car; it's always been my favorite. It was black and the condition seemed profitable and functional.

"Hey Sam! Check this- what the crap are you doing in that thing?" I shrieked once my eyes fell upon him adoring a black and yellow Camaro. A Camaro that nearly flattened me last night…and a Camaro that's asking for its windows to be smashed with a certain 15 year-old girl's fist. Not only that, but a freaking Camaro that ain't going home with us tonight!

"I like this one!"

He did _not _just say that! Please tell me he didn't!

"It's nice, really good style and it looks practical to using," Uncle Ron complimented too.

"I'm thinking of getting this one, sir," Sam waved Bobby B to come over.

He did say that.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, Sel's going to snap! So yeah, chapter 2 is done! Send me and the story some love guys! Review


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: MUSTANG VS. CAMARO

"No, no, no, no, no, no, n-"

"Shut up, Sel. You're just jealous because I got this epic ride!" Sam fist pumped the air.

"Pfft, when Sam gets a girl!" I retorted back in the 'when pigs fly' manner.

He stared over to his oh-so-magnificent papa, "Dad! Didn't you say there was a rule about Sel and my love life?"

Uncle Ron just groaned, rubbing his forehead in stress and frustration. It's all Sam's fault, it always is! He always gets what he wants! God damn his wealthy family and….his taste of cars!

"Sam, just get this over with for Godsakes!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around and giving the hood a good slap.

Sam cried out to me, "Don't hurt it!"

I shrugged, thinking that my cousin had finally snapped. Rehabilitation and a bigger room here we come! I rolled my eyes and headed to the passenger's seat. I slipped in, but the door which I had not shut suddenly struck the car and closed.

Yelping, I stayed panting after that. Banana biscuits! That's unbelievable! How the freak did that even happen? What if this car is haunted! Oh my, Jesus.

"This car is shitting haunted!" My voice went up a pitch as I huddled closer to the actually soft seat. Wait, what? I-I'm just…stressed. Yeah, that's it! Maybe some good music will help me settle my nerves. Shrugging off my worries and fears, I swindled the radio tuner around, waiting for a legit station to static up. Nope….not there…..eww no…..ugh, this is useless! Giving up, I sat back on the seat forcefully, but as if there were a metaphoric spring behind the caramel colored seat, it lurched back forward. My head crashed the dashboard, a throbbing pain seething at the probably new-formed bruise.

"Oh my God, Sel, are you okay?" I turned around, my hand still caressing my forehead, and saw Sam…who was less concerned and was just trying to hold in his damn giggle-fest!

"_Nooooo_, my forehead is just purple for a reason!" I drawled in a _very_, _obliviously _sarcastic tone. With that being said and done, his laugh pouch blew up in seconds. He opened up the door, chortling like the pig he is and fell into the driver's seat. "You better shut that soon-to-be stitched mouth of yours!"

Instantaneously, he calmed his hooligan-like laughs to small chuckles. Wiping off a tear slipping down his eye, he smiled at me. "So, you like?"

"Wha- _like_? This thing just went all pinball with my head! I hope this piece of shit rots down the pits of hell!" I furiously kicked the radio. All of a sudden, the stations came blasting out. Ironically too, the song 'You're a Jerk' was being sang to me and Sam.

"See, even the car agrees with me," Sam pointed out and a smirk formed on his lips.

Growling, I smacked the back of his head. His head thwarted forward, until he stopped midway. The sunlight's glare hit my eye in a burning sensation. Oh what the f-

"Man….." Sam whispered, running his thumb over a very…unknown and sleek brand print on the steering wheel. Like some hypnotic trance, my eyes and mind fell into deep admiration of the robot-looking brand print.

"I know right….huh?" I quickly shook my head. What just happened? I scoffed, staring at the radio. "You're a weird car you know?"

Bobby B came up beside Sam's door. Sam asked, "So how much?"

Well, no point to stop him now. Curse whoever made this particular black and yellow car! Why out of all the cars, this one is the one Sam wants?! I mean come on, Mustangs, Pick-Up Trucks, Station Wagons, Challengers, etc. why this wasteful thing?

"Judging by the custom colors and-"

"The color is faded…." Sam interjected.

Bobby B nodded, but still stuck to his strict face, "Yeah….but it's custom."

"So its custom faded?"

I leaned my head on my hand, a headache coming on. I decided to go back to a loony person by chatting with the car. One from boredom, another from an amazing thought that the car could actually respond to me, "I swear these two idiots are going to last the whole night arguing about you."

This is so stupid. I was super psyched to tease, but congratulate Sam on his new car, but now I'm down-right pissed and bored…..and needing a restroom. Damn that lemonade now. I would kill to talk to someone or someth- what was that? My body propped itself up. I could've sworn the car below my ass just vibrated or shook! Ooh, better get out of this thing! Haha, that's what he said. Oh….I am so lame.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Sam worriedly.

"But you said cars pick their drivers!" Was all I got from my overstating cousin.

"Well the car picks a driver with a cheap-ass father, now get out. You too young lady," Bobby B warned to me.

"Gladly!" I laughed humorlessly, pulling on the handle. No budge. Open up! My God, is it really that hard to open a stinking door?! If you're such an amazing Camaro then whip this tail feather open now! I viciously started using my 'bully' strength, as Sam calls it, at the handle up to the point where it was about to be ripped right off its hinges. Frustrated, I shrieked, feeling the warm anger rise up my face, "God! Open up you crappy Camaro!"

My so called 'insult' caused the door to slam open, hitting the car right beside. Oopsies.

"Sel, what the heck?" My Uncle Ron scolded me.

I chuckled sheepishly, turning a bright pink. I got out of the car and glanced at it from the corner of my eye. Weirdo. Look at it….just waiting for me to be distracted so it can make its next move. It's official, I have personally lost my mind by this dysfunctional contraption.

"I still cannot believe it's 5 thousand," Sam muttered, my attention snapping to him.

"5 grand for this thing? I could feed over 300 homeless people and you try to spend it on _that_?" My small hand gestured to the Camaro that was giving out the aura of amusement, but dismay.

"Well I'm not, so shut your big mouth up," He replied glumly.

"There's another car over there with racing stripes too," Uncle Ron tried to cheer Sam up.

Another car….hmm….the Mustang! I grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt and dragged him to where I found the beauty at. As he struggled in my grasp, I ignored his protests and just threw him onto the hood, "What about this darling?"

He looked at it for a moment, running his hand over the hood. Nodding, he called Bobby B, "How much is this one?"

"I would say….judging by the beaten down exterior, ripped seats, and….a cat peeing in the back, I would have to say….3 thousand," He pointed to a yellow stain at the obvious backseat.

Me and Sam's face crinkled up in disgust. I could've sworn something smelled in there earlier.

"But it could be easily repaired," I butted in subtly. I nudged Sam on the arm with my elbow, wagging my eyebrows.

"Sel has got a point, Sam. What do you think?" Uncle Ron patted my back and me being my impatient self, grasped Sam's arm.

"Well what is it?!" I excitedly squealed (awkward…..) at him. He laughed, nodding.

"We'll buy it…I guess….for mine and….Sel's sake," Sam stated in a finalizing voice.

I could tell not only did he save Uncle Ron a lot of money, he made me happy even when I tormented him so much today. That's us alright! I had that bizarre feeling of my heart feeling…sweet again. Ew, it feels so weird thinking of positive things!

"Excellent, sir! I'll just go get the paper wor-"

_What the hell?_

Cutting into Bobby B's sentence, an ear-deafening ring was being heard all around us. We clutched our ears and dropped to the ground as all of the cars on the lot's windows suddenly shattered by such a frequency. What the crap just happened? I strained my eyes at the Camaro which had its headlights bright and beaming as the ring grew louder, creating more glass shards to fall around us. I shrieked as the shop's windows also broke in the process. Then….the ring started rippling away. I sucked in a gigantic breath of air as I stood up. My mouth gaped at the sight surrounding me and the also surprised men. I shakily gulped, sentimental fear rattling my spine.

"Oh my God…." Sam whispered.

I turned to the Camaro who was untouched whatsoever. You got this round buddy, but I'm going to find out what the hell is up with you.

"4 thousand for the Camaro!" Bobby B shakily announced to us.

"Yeah!" Sam cheered as I stayed standing with a blank face beside him.

"_Yeah_…." I unenthusiastically remarked in the background.

**A/N: ****Ew, so sorry it doesn't have 'meat' right now. School is playing with my brain a lot. Damn AP and Honors classes! Along with that, I have Orchestra practice. Hectic time right now.**


End file.
